Piper
by Jabberjay
Summary: How PJO characters see Piper:Freeverse: HEY EVERYONE. So please suggest who I should do next in a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: To be honest, I'm surprised that I even wrote this.**

**Maya: Well, you **_**were **_**listening to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift, weren't you? And you became all depressed.**

**Me: BUT I DON'T WRITE POETRY!**

**Maya: Yeah. It's actually freaky.**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Maya: She doesn't own PJO. Oh, and no, I'm not some random demigod. I'm a clone from Maximum Ride. Just saying.**

-:-

Drew

Oh,

You got

E/v/e/r/y/t/h/i/n/g

That **I **should have.

You're the **head **of the

_Aphrodite _

Cabin.

You got _Jason_,

The golden boy.

The son of Zeus.

Everyone's **hero**.

Why, _yes_, you _did _deserve them.

:After ending my **tyranny**:

:After being his for _so_ long:

:Yet forgotten because of:

/The_ Mist._/

Oh, it's

A **high way up**, dear.

And you know,

The

Higher

You are,

The

Faster

You

D

R

O

P

_Yes,_

**I **would know.

And, with that,

Take care, my **princess**.

E/n/j/o/y

What you

_Have _

Till it **lasts**.

Leo

Daughter of _Aphrodite_

**\Pretty/**

**\Bold/**

**\Witty/**

She's :out of your league:

_Everyone's favourite girl_

But you want **her**.

Even with her

**Choppy **and **messy**

Hair

And

Dirt

~**everywhere**~

She can still look

&Marvellous&

**\Kind/**

**\Caring/**

**\Patient/**

And you _can't help but_

**Fall **

D

E

E

P

E

R

Every

_Single_

Day.

_Your best friend's girlfriend,_

You try *telling yourself*

**But**

No, it does not

W/o/r/k

_Is he even your_

#best friend#

Anyway?

Just a **lowly** _mechanic_

She'll never notice *you*.

Not with **him **around.

But

S/o/m/e/d/a/y

Maybe

She

_Will._

(But that's just

_W/i/s/h/f/u/l_

_T*h*i*n*k*i*n*g)_

Jason

Piper, _Piper, __**Piper.**_

My girlfriend

_The girl for me_

_(or is she?)_

I made the

**Right**

Choice.

_(have you?)_

Reyna

Was way too

**Stubborn**

(but that's what you _liked _about her)

And she's a

**Roman**,

Not

A

G/r/e/e/k

The

_**&**__**chemistry**__**&**_

_Between us_

Is

::**Over**::

There is _no_

**Jason&Reyna**

Just

**Jason&Piper,**

The _new_

**#it#**

Couple.

No more

*petty fights*

That I

**/loved\.**

Piper hates arguing.

No more

**Horror shows,**

They

**S*c*a*r*e**

Piper.

Piper, _Piper, __**Piper.**_

I love her,

I **swear**.

But sometimes,

I _wish,_

I just _wish, _

...

She was more like

**R*e*y*n*a.**

-:-

**Me: I know! I've been reading **_**way **_**too much poetry with Leo/Piper.**

**Maya: Urgh. STOP PLAYING THAT SONG ON REPEAT, DEAR!**

**Me: *pouts* But it's nice! And it's from The Hunger Games soundtrack!**

**Maya: Suit yourself. **

**Me: *Fangirl moment* Oh, and did you know I found this website where they have an interview with Josh Hutcherson, and then he was like, 'The most emotionally tiring part was the part in the cave where…Peeta and Katniss's relationship—**

**Maya: Okay! No one cares! You're rambling about The Hunger Games in a PJO fanfic! **

**Me: *stunned* Emo.**

**Maya: *grouchily* I'm not Fang.**

**Me: IGNORE US AND REVIEW, OKAY?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I really need to listen to that song more. It gives me bursts of inspirations!**

**Maya: You're already listened to it at least 50 times! You scare me.**

**Me: Oh, really, my dear Avian-American-clone?**

**Maya: *rolls eyes* Yes. Your weirdness does.**

**Me: Well, I doubt Rick Riordan is a girl who shouts at the TV when his own movie adaptation shows, so...**

**Maya: She doesn't own PJO.**

-:-

Reyna

It was your

_**Pretty little face**_

That

Got

Him,

Wasn't it?

That

_C/h/o/c/o/l/a/t/e_

Coloured hair

And

Who could possibly

*_resist_*

those

**Big**

#Doe#

Eyes?

Well,

_**I**_

Could.

So

&**Watch your steps,**&

Dear,

Because

_Someday_

You'll be

F/a/l/l/i/n/g

D

O

W

N

And

_Nobody_

Will be there to

**Catch **

You.

Not even your

**Friends**

For, by then,

they will see the

***Real***

You.

The

***Real***

You,

Without all your

_Non-existent makeup_

And that

_**Dreadful**_

#hollowness#

Not just a

_**Pretty little face**_, eh?

With all those

_Secrets _

You're

_Holding and keeping,_

You're definitely

N.o.t j.u.s.t o.n.e

Aphrodite

_**My little girl**_

I loved your father

With all my

**H/e/a/r/t**

So

I definitely will

**Love**

You too.

Even though you're so

_D*i*f*f*e*r*e*n*t_

From the others,

I still

**Love**

You.

I

**Love**

The way you

_Snatched_

That

Jason

Boy from that

#**Roman**#

Girl,

Reyna.

She didn't

_**Deserve**_

His

**Love**

Anyway.

I

**Loved**

How you

Fought

Drew.

(even though I **liked **her _'rite of passage'_)

So

Don't _worry,_

Your mama

Is the

Goddess of

***Love and beauty***

Your

(so-called)

_Relationships_

Will stay

**Good**

And you'll

Stay

_Pretty _

(after all, those are the only things you

**D/e/s/i/r/e**)

Thalia

I **like **you.

You're

_:Brave:_

_:Bold:_

_:Daring:_

You'd probably become a

**Hunter**

If it weren't for my

dEaR bRoThEr,

Am I right?

I know how you

_**Feel.**_

But _boys_ aren't

#**worth it**#

Yes, including my

dEaR bRoThEr.

I once

**Loved**

someone

Like you now

**Love**

My brother

But he

_*betrayed*_

Everyone

Including

M-e

They all

_&__**Break your heart**__&_

Sooner or later.

You say you're my

dEaR bRoThEr's.

But does he even

W.a.n.t

_You?_

(or is it s/o/m/e/o/n/e else?)

Does he

**Love**

_You_

Like _you_

**Love**

Him?

_Boys_

&**use**&

You.

But _don't worry._

When you start

D

R

O

P

P

I

N

G

We'll be here to **catch **you.

After all,

We

_Girls_

S-t-i-c-k

T.o.g.h.e.t.h.e.r.

-:-

**Me: I'm now listening to I Caught Myself. For a change.**

**Maya: I thought you hated Twilight.**

**Me: I do, except that Paramore's awesomeness conquers the fact it's on their soundtrack.**

**Maya: ...whatever.**

**Me: Just review. Should I continue?**


End file.
